User talk:BartMAN
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants)! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 18:41, October 23, 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants) Before you add your assessment of Candace's physique to S.I.M.P. again, we need to find a better way to word it. What you were putting in really was not appropriate for the audience of this show (young children). — RRabbit42 03:25, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :I've noticed you added images from the end credits of the Cliptastic Countdown that featured Candace "dancing" to this song. While there is nothing wrong on the surface of this, I believe it is your intention to showcase your crush rather than the information in the credits. Besides the fact that these images should be located in the gallery above where you have them now, the original image size for these caps means the credits themselves can't be read easily, therefore your motives are fairly clear. As RRabbit42 said above, this is not an appropriate topic to be discussing or showcasing on this wiki. There are other locations around the web that would be better suited for this type of discussion. —Topher (talk) 22:02, October 30, 2009 (UTC) I am so very sorry. Trust me, those intentions were NOT the ones you thought i had. I just couldn't find good pictures of the credits. Er, where DID you find that picture at? :I got the picture from the recording my DVR made. :Your description was pretty adult. The show and this wiki are primarily for children. Plus, you added the description back in after it was removed. A couple of other people removed your edits before I could get to them, so I didn't get a chance to say why they needed to be taken out. :After I wrote the message above on the 27th, you started putting in pictures to the Cliptastic Countdown page that seemed to be only included to help prove your description. :This is what we were concerned about. I'm glad to see you're receptive to what we're saying. Just keep in mind that we're dealing with both kids in the show and as visitors to this wiki, and you'll do fine. — RRabbit42 01:39, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Ok, I understand...and like I said earlier, I am so very sorry... Do u know a website where i can find good Phineas and Ferb pictures?BartMANBartMAN